New bestfriend to new boyfriend!
by ZeebeeAmerica
Summary: When Nations and hero's come together! But not to save the world just to see if Americas new invention works! Oh but wait flash just might fall in love. Warning! THERE WILL BE YAOI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

**I own ... none of these shows T^T Oh well**

Chapter One

America was slumped over his couch bored, which is never a good sign. "…I got it!" America jumps off his couch and runs through his front door towards his garage soon after you could hear the buzzing of saws and clanks of hammers.

THREE DAYS LATER (think of SpongeBob Squarepants)

America comes out of his garage covered in dirt and sweat. He striking a pose holding up a round medal ball, Running back to his house calling an emergency meeting to be held at his place tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

After cleaning himself and his house up (psssh! Yeah right!) He's waiting jumping up and down in excitement, soon the other nation show up and once they get settled down (here comes the fun part! Wink wink) America start off shouting "What's up dudes! Glad you came!"

"This better not be some stupid idea of your." England comments annoyance in his voice

"What!? My ideas aren't stupid! Anyway" America cuts of Iggy before he can say anything else but is once again interrupted by Germany this time

"vhat are ve doing here? I have important thing I need to do today"

"Well I would tell you guys if you would stop interrupting me…" America pauses making sure no one else have anything to say. When he see everyone being silent he continues. "So anyways like four days ago I got this crazy cool idea!" you could hear a few nations groan, America ignores them "Tony, my bestie alien friend leaves his alien junk in my garage so I made this out of it!" America pulls out the medal ball holding it triumphantly in the air.

"I came here to see that piece of crap! Idiot!" Romano yells loudly

"Clam down brother what if it has something really cool inside like pasta!' Italy says. Everyone in the room start to talk to each other, either about how stupid this is or what was in the medal ball, that's when Russia stands up and everyone starts to quiet down.(sorry I'm not going to write out there ascents I'm too lazy)

"What is it?" Russia asked showing his signature smile sending shivers down many of the nation backs.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! I call it the dimension opener! "America replies.

"Why the bloody hell would you make that?!" England shouts.

"Because I was bored." America stated simple, with that he pushes a button. Three pointed legs come out of the ball touching the ground then a bright light shoots out of it and a door appears. Everyone stares, shock at what they just saw. "Yes! It work!" America says and opens the door but all he sees is blackness. " Awww dang it" but right before America was about to close the door a gust of wind pulled America in the door shutting behind him and disappearing.(nightmare before Christmas anyone?)

**Thanks my peeps! Please review! Because it will be fun! Anyway I hope you liked it. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice league-H.Q/ watchtower **

Superman stood up "we need more heroes, there's not enough of us and were failing in are duty's as protectors".

"I understand but where will we find new help"? Asked wonder women. (I'm just going to call her W.W from now on.) Superman opens he's mouth to speak but then a door suddenly appeared above there table. Everyone jumps up getting into a fighting stance expecting an enemy to attack. When the door open gusts of wind fill the room and a bond haired man comes tumbling out.

"Whoa"! He yells then hits the table with a bang. "Ouch, that really hurt."

"Who are you and what are you doing here"? Batman asked. The man looks up surprised and slowly stands up to look around the room.

"What the…where am I"? He turns back to batman. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I would show up here, also where am? Holy crap it worked"! He said to quickly for anyone to really understand.

"Dude what are you talking about?" flash interrupted being the only one who caught what he said. "You're in the watchtower so relax". Flash waited for the stranger to flip out. (Because who wounded if you suddenly appeared at the watchtower ^-^)! But he never did just looked at him confused.

"And that would be where"? Everyone was a little surprised by that, didn't most people know where the watchtower was? The man must have saw the confusion on their faces because he smiled and said "so this watchtower most be pretty important, sorry but I don't know where this is because I'm from another demotion."

"No way! That's awesome!" flash yelled, batman sent a glare toured flash successfully shutting him up.

W.W spoke up "well then tell us your name"

"Me! HAHAHAHA I'm the amazing and awesome ameri…" It look like he suddenly remembered something important before he continued "Alfred! Alfred F. jones! Heh heh…" batman look at him suspiciously.

"What were you going to say? Batman asked eyes narrowing more.

"What do you mean"? He asked innocently.

"You know what I mean"

"Um…I was going to say…"

"America"! Someone yelled 'Alfred' jump

"What"! Alfred yelled, another door popped up with a screaming man falling out, before he hit the table Alfred jump over and caught him.

"Bloody hell"! The new man yelled with an English accent.

"Yo dude! What's up"?

"Why you little…what the hell were you thinking opening the door what if something happen"!

"Yeah…but it was totally freaking awesome"!

"I'm am so confused what is going on"? Asked green lantern (also be known as G.L) before anyone could reply another door show up.


	3. Chapter 3 (but not really)

** Sooo...I don't really like the way I wrote this story so I'm going to redo it. (I've already started) So until I Re-post the "new" first chapter, you're stuck with the old chapters. And I guess I should say sorry but I'm kind of not :P. OK! that's all, Thanks!**


End file.
